My WishyWashy Wish
by twistedtrees
Summary: If you're afraid to do anything, then you're waiting for nothing. Shibamura x Hayami and a little Mibuya x Hayami
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** I do not own anything. XD

**CHAPTER 1** – Of Handkerchiefs and Smiles

He can't even fathom the fact that he likes her this much… especially when he knows it has been only three months since they have met. He wonders what's going on, why it seems so hard to maintain a good tandem with her. Maybe it's because he is a goof? Maybe she doesn't like him at all or maybe, just maybe, his feelings for her create a wall between them. But why, he incessantly asks himself, why is it so hard to keep it, harder to control it. And it only feels worse that he can't understand himself, neither do he understands why she looks so annoyed every time he tries to talk or just even look at her.

_Why do I like her?_

These words keep pestering Hayami while he waters the plants.

"Hayami! Stop watering the plants already! You are creating a flood!" Takigawa yelled at him while moving the flower pots from one place to another.

"Seriously, why do you need to relocate these plants? It seems like they fit here and can't you do it by yourself?" he continued.

_Why do I like that antisocial girl?_

"Oww… the plants… no… they are swimming…" Hayami said softly to himself while turning off the hose.

"Hey Hayami? What the heck? Are you even listening to me?" Takigawa glared at him with annoyance.

"Eh? I'm sorry.." Hayami replied.

_What's something in her that I've liked?_

"You are thinking of something else don't you?" Takigawa scratch his head.

"Of course not!" Hayami replied while arranging the hose.

"Well then, daydreamer, I still have to assemble my new robot model. I think you can do the rest by yourself." Takigawa tapped his back and left.

"Oi Takigawa! It seems like you haven't helped at all!" Hayami yelled at Takigawa.

Takigawa who is now far from Hayami, with his back facing him, waves his hand for his answer.

_Ehhhhhhh…_

Hayami took a deep breath and sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them. He lifted the remaining plants and carried them on the other side of the garden. Someone he wasn't ready to see unfolded in front of him.

Someone who he's not ready to see at this time, at this moment and at this place.

"S-Shibamura.." Hayami blurted out while carrying a flower pot in his arms.

He found her sitting on a wooden bench. Dumbfounded, he found himself looking at her eyes and she, answering him with her usual blank face.

He can't do anything about it. He continued doing what he has to do, that is, to lay the plants on the ground near a small fountain.

"They look awesome aren't they?" Hayami said while staring at the blooming flowers of the plant.

Shibamura didn't say anything.

"Spring is just so great.. and calming. The blooming flowers and the soft breeze…" Hayami smiled at her as he continued.

She blushed and looked away.

"U-uhm.. are you all right? It feel y-you know.. kind of unusual.. you… y-you… seeing you here.." He tried to gather his thoughts.

"Huh? Are you the only one who is permitted to sit here?" Shibamura answered him.

He wonders why his words always make her annoyed, irritated and infuriated. Anyway they just meant the same isn't it?

"E-ehh… t-that's not what I meant.." Hayami replied without looking at her.

She looked at him with her usual frowning-like face.

"Is that all you've got to say?" Shibamura asked him.

Hayami looked at her.

_Why does he always have to look so pitiful? And wonderful… at the same time….._

She always asks herself this.

"If so… then I've got to keep going." She stood up.

"W-wait…" He uttered.

"What?" she stared at him, controlling her flushed face.

"Y-you.. know, that… our.. uhm, tandem is not d-doing well, so.."

"Shibamura-san, let's do our best? Okay? N-not only tomorrow or the day after… but… always.." He finished his sentence and smiled at the pony-tailed lady in front of her.

Shibamura let out a laughed that she tried to control, obviously.

_Did I say something stupid?_

"Eh?" he said surprisingly.

"You have mud on your right cheek." She smirked.

Hayami wiped out the mud using his hand and well, the worse thing to happen is that, it scattered all over his cheek.

"Here." Shibamura tried to give him something.

"Eh." He stared at it.

"Just take it!" she said with annoyance.

He stared at her pink cottoned handkerchief and was feeling reluctant to get it. Shibamura sighed.

_Is he really this goof?_

She placed her handkerchief on his hands and quickly turned her back on him.

"By the way, you don't have to say to me about doing _**my**_best, I know it already." She told him, hiding her blushing face.

_Why am I always saying something that contradicts what I really want to say?_

She regrets her selfishness.

"..and about the handkerchief, just return it tomorrow. Make sure you wash it." She glanced at him and walked away.

She left the lad staring at her pink handkerchief.

_Maybe I know why I like her…_

Hayami said to himself while clenching the pink handkerchief in his hand.

He smiled at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:** I do not own anything. XD **PLEASE REVIEW. :D Thank you very much.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**CHAPTER 2** – I Can't Comprehend

That night, Hayami returned to the boys' dormitory and headed to the laundry room first. He instantly readied the detergent powder and filled the basin with water.

"You're handwashing?" Setoguchi tried to peek with what he is doing.

"Yes." He answered while smiling.

"A boy like you fits handwashing you know." Setoguchi tried to mock him.

Setoguchi tried to look nearer and what he saw was a pink-cottoned handkerchief embroidered with small flowers that seem to look like sakura (cherry blossoms) to him.

"You're washing a handkerchief?" Takigawa asked him again.

"Yea." Hayami's answer was bubbly.

"You're washing your handkerchief?" the taller man asked him again.

"You have a PINK handkerchief?" Setoguchi exploded with laughter.

"I never thought you would like THAT color. Hmm, even so, it fits your _personality_." He continued.

Hayami smirked at him.

Setoguchi's eyes bulged.

"What kind of smile is that? Did you just smirk?" Setoguchi tried to clear his mind.

"That hanky.. that's not yours? Isn't it? It's… that hanky… t-that… how the hell did you get that?" Setoguchi continued. He just realized something.

He grabbed Hayami and patted his back continuously.

"You sure are one lucky dude!" Setoguchi still pats him.

"Ow, it hurts, stop it already Setoguchi! It's not like _that_, it's just that I need it!" Hayami defended himself from the taller man's not-so-nice thoughts.

"Are you two still trying to hide it, hmmm?" Setoguchi teases him.

"Hide what? _We_ are not hiding anything! There's nothing going on between _us_!" he consistently defends himself.

"Besides, it's not like she's going to like someone like me…" Hayami's voice trembled. He stared at the handkerchief he's holding.

"Is that why you're not yourself these days?" Setoguchi crossed his arms.

Hayami bowed his head down. He can't say anything.

"Hayami, if you're afraid to do anything, then you're waiting for nothing. Your wishes won't go to you. It's our choice to make our wishes come true and do something about it or just leave it to the wind. Even if it won't go the way you like it, at least you've done something, or maybe you like it best, having regrets. It's your choice. Take it or leave it." Setoguchi browsed the pages of the notebook on his hand.

"Oh by the way, got to go, I need to contact this girl, we're having a date tomorrow. Hmm, name and blood type…." Setoguchi winked at him and left.

_What am I really doing… I still don't know what to do and what to say to her.. I tried to get her attention but I always fail.. I tried to show her that I care and to show her who really I am… since that day when we were stranded at the Dam Control Unit… I can't forget how you've smiled at me and opened your heart… and the way you thanked me… It just made me really happy…. But even so… now that I come to think of it.. it's like it never really happened… it's like.. it's all a dream... why am I always the one putting myself in a situation where in it's hard to get out? Maybe I'm just the only one who's so damn sentimental towards things… _

Hayami sighed.

_Even if it won't go the way you like it, at least you've done something, or maybe you like it best, having regrets. It's your choice. Take it or leave it._

Setoguchi's words struck him like lightning.

After washing Shibamura's handkerchief, Hayami got to his feet to sleep. For him, all nights are the same except today. Night for him is the time to relax and not to think of anything else, especially after a battle with phantom beasts. But today, he knows it would change, he wouldn't think that he would live a normal school life, notably after joining the 5121 Unit. With _normal school_ life, he actually meant falling in love and having fights with himself. But so to speak, for him, it's not really _normal, _falling in love with an anti-social girl and that girl is the daughter of the Shibamura Group who manufactures their robots and the lists just go on and on.

_Maybe I'm just finding reasons to not like her anymore._

Hayami said to himself while having a hard time to sleep.

He shut his eyes harder.

No effect.

He placed his blanket on his face.

No effect.

All he could see was Shibamura's face.

_What the heck… damn it…._

The next morning, everyone stared at Hayami as if he did something wrong or that he looked like _somethng_. He is just so confused why the heck were they staring at him like that. Maybe Shibamura told them something about the handkerchief? Or maybe they heard his crazy thoughts about her?

_He _blushed_._

"Hayami, are you all right?" Seika asked while staring at him.

"You look like you haven't slept last night?" Maki intruded between them.

He got surprised.

"Eh?" he jerked.

"Hayami-chan, look at yourself." Nonomi gave him a small mirror.

He looked at his reflection and below his eyes he could already see black shadings under.

"Oh..this!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, Shibamura walked gradually in front of them.

"We already need to practice." She told Hayami who is still staring at his reflection on the mirror.

He thought he heard his heart skipped a beat when he saw Shibamura looking at him in the mirror. They caught each other's eyes and looked away.

"Let's go." Shibamura started to walk away.

Seika, Maki, Matsuri, Tanabe and Michiru looked at each other with confusion.

"W-wait." Hayami ran after her.

"They look good together." Motoko Hara interjected.

"What do you mean~ Moto-chan..~" Nonomi obviously didn't get it.

Outside the scene, Mibuya stared at Hayami with an _odd_ expression.

_Why her…_

"AMTT-519MW Shikon, 67 percent consistency." Hara announced when the tandem finished practicing, virtually.

"Do you think these two has a problem?" Hisaomi asked Hara.

"I think they just lack close-encounters." Hara winked at Hisaomi.

"At least they're improving, unlike the other day, their consistency was just 55 percent." Zengyou shrugged.

The three looked below and saw Shibamura walking so fast and seemed to not pay any attention to the brunette lad who was talking about something.

Zengyou shook his head.

"W-Wait.. Shibamura-san.. t-this.." Hayami walked faster while trying to get something from his pockets.

Shibamura continued to walk, not even listening to whatever he's talking about. Hayami accepted his defeat, he stopped walking and stared at the handkerchief on his hands then to Shibamura, who is now walking far away from him.

_She doesn't like me.. does she?_

He exhaled.

_Even if it won't go the way you like it, at least you've done something, or maybe you like it best, having regrets. It's your choice. Take it or leave it._

Setoguchi's words last night are haunting him.

Hayami walked outside their dormitory and looked at Shibamura's room. Her windows are covered with white linen, this prevents him to see anything, even her shadow. He felt someone was touching his right leg, he looked down and saw 5121's cat. He kneeled down and fondled it.

"Come here neko-chan.. You're one fat and healthy cat. You're lucky you're not thinking of anything." Hayami smiled and continued to fondle the fat cat.

"The cat likes you a lot." Someone said behind his back.

Hayami looked behind him and saw Mibuya.

"Oh, good evening Mibuya-san." Hayami got to his feet.

Mibuya smiled at him. He smiled back.

"You're already going to sleep?" the black haired girl asked him.

"Not really, I'm not sleepy yet..." He answered.

She observed him for awhile and can tell by his eyes that he is thinking of something else.

"How are you?" she can't control herself.

"Eh.." It confuses him.

"I'm okay..it's just that…" he replied.

Mibuya motioned him to sit on the stairs before the door of the boys' dormitory. She sat beside him.

"It's been awhile since we have talked you know." Mibuya looked at him with observant eyes.

"Yes.." Hayami replied.

"Anyway, what were you talking about a while ago? You're not okay…?" she was unsure of what to tell him.

"Oh.. that.. it's nothing." He looked at the cat which is now walking away from them.

"You're still not comfortable talking to me.. I see." She said anxiously.

"No. It's not like that..." He defended himself.

"You're having concerns about being in good relations with Shibamura, aren't you? Mibuya asked casually.

_I know you like her… why don't you just admit it to yourself… _

She frowned at the thought.

"Maybe you can put it that way.." he gave her a hint.

"Don't worry. You'll find a way. You two just started…there's still so much room for improving your relationship with her.." she tried to cheer him up.

"Thanks." He answered him.

"Hayami…" Mibuya pronounced his name with uncertainty.

"Yes?" He looked at her in the eyes.

She felt a jolt in her heart.

"Nothing.. I just realized it's been a year now since we've met right? I can't believe we've gone this far.. fighting those phantom beasts and trying to save the day. You're all that goofy and clumsy.. but, but it doesn't matter at all because you're a good person.. you care so much for your friends, for everybody.. It's just bad sometimes because you forgets about yourself.. and I will always remember the day when you had risked your life for me.. that day when we were in the range of the PBE... you still tried to save me, you didn't think of yourself.." Mibuya smiled at him and searched herself in his eyes.

_Every moment we've been sharing together.. it means a lot to me…_

"It's not me, really.. you know.. Shibamu.."

"Thank you…" she cut him off and kissed him on the cheek.

She blushed with her body's sudden impulse.

Hayami sat there. He looked so shocked while Mibuya was already walking towards the girls' dormitory.

Mibuya looked back at him.

"Thank you.." she bowed her head and turned her back to him.

She was already in front of their dormitory when she stopped.

"Good night.." she uttered.

Hayami was left there, he barely moved. His palm was still on his left cheek and spacing out.

_What had just happened?_

But out there in the white linen curtain stood a girl who saw it all, saw everything and heard everything.

Shibamura saw everything. She grasped the curtain harder and closed the curtain madly. She threw herself furiously onto her bed and the rain suddenly fell.

**END OF CHAPTER 2~**

**a/n:** I know I know, it's all Shibamura's fault, she's playing hard to get. Damn girl, she's in trouble. XDXDXD Please review. Thank you very much! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** I do not own anything. XD **PLEASE REVIEW. :D Thank you very much.**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**CHAPTER 3** – We Always End Up Hurting Someone

"Emergency! Emergency! Calling all members of 5121 Unit, phantom beasts are currently attacking Saitama Prefecture!"

"Emergency! Emergency! Calling all members of 5121 Unit, phantom beasts are currently attacking Saitama Prefecture!" the announcer repeated.

Setoguchi, Takigawa, Karusu, Hayami, Shibamura and the rest ran to their HWT models.

Here comes another day of battle. It's the same as others, there will be survivors and there will be death. Blood spilling is normal with each of the battle. This is their lives, we could say risky ones. This is their mission and guild. This is their goal and responsibility, to save humankind from these phantom beasts. And create a harmonious and peaceful world.

But when will this battle end? No one knows.

They just know they will keep fighting until the end, until there's no hope left. And when there's no left, they'll make one.

Until the very end, giving their lives for mankind.

They're all ready for self-sacrifice.

Self sacrifice: give up or give in.

"We've tracked the brain." Tanabe said on the microphone as she gets ready to activate the PBE.

Zengyou nodded to her as a signal to activate it and announce to the pilots to disperse immediately after the PBE has been injected into the brain.

"Roger!" said someone on the other end.

"Damn it, it feels like they're not decreasing in numbers at all!" Setoguchi said as his model fired gunshots to every phantom beasts he saw.

"Don't worry, the unit have found the brain. We'll just be waiting for a signal to disperse and leave the location." Takigawa panted on the other line.

"1..2..3, they're about 40 of them." Shibamura reads the numbered map.

"Y-yes." Hayami replied.

Both of them pilot AMTT-519MW Shikon, which is the double-seater or tandem model.

"We should prepare the missiles! NOW!" Shibamura continued.

The other pilots had already inserted the PBE into the brain and about 10 seconds left for it to explode.

"Disperse immediately! All 5121 unit, disperse immediately!" someone announced to each 5121 pilots.

Hayami pressed the missile launcher button, neither do they know that something is lurking behind them.

"No! No! Stop!" Shibamura told him as he pressed the button.

"Behind us!" Shibamura yelled at him.

She just realized something was behind them.

_It's too late... No..._

The missiles had already been thrown into the air when the beast jumped and gnawed into the HWT double-seater model.

"Noooo~!" Shibamura shouted.

The beast was already gnawing at Hayami's side and he was totally shocked by the beast's wild expression in its eye. He could see it through the model's monitors.

He accelerated the model.

_Wrong move._

The double-seater model crashed on a building.

"What are you doinggg~ ahh." Shibamura shouted at him.

He started to panic.

"Hayami! Shibamura!" Takigawa yelled at them as he shot the phantom beast.

"What are those two doing?" Zengyou stood up angrily while hearing shouting voices on the microphone.

Just in time, Setoguchi and Karusu saved the two and ran away as fast as they could before the PBE exploded and engulfed all the phantom beasts. If anyone of them had been late, the two might have died.

"Gasses decreasing." Someone announced.

"Are you two not paying attention?" Zengyou said.

"What if the other HWT models weren't there? You two could have died, considering you should be the fiercest and strongest model!" He continued.

"You should be thankful they're safe." Hara interjected.

"Focus on your practices! That's all you need to do! Focus!" He ended up scolding them.

The HWT pilots left the room.

"You should go to the clinic Hayami, you've wounds all around your face." Setoguchi said to him.

Hayami didn't answer him.

"Don't blame yourself." Takigawa punched him lightly.

Hayami walked slowly, thinking of everything he did while the other two boys walked ahead of him.

_I-it's my fault.. she could have died… and it would be my fault._

The feeling of regret and remorse.

"Hayami!" someone called his name.

He looked back.

Mibuya.

She looked down to see his face and stared at him with those concerned eyes.

"You're not all right." She said.

Hayami looked back at her with regretful eyes.

"Let me clean your wounds." She continued while she held his two hands.

Mibuya saw Shibamura who was looking afar at them.

The pony-tailed girl looked away.

Mibuya led him by the hand.

Shibamura watched them go as Mibuya held a medicine Kit which she got from the school's clinic.

They are in the same place again, on the staircase before the boys' dormitory.

She put out the antiseptic from the kit to clean his wounds. He trembled.

"Does it hurt?" she asked him.

He just shook his head. She held his chin and looked straight into his eyes.

"Do not blame yourself…" she tried to calm him.

He looked away. Her hand held nothing more.

"If you'll just stay there sulking, you'll never get the chance to say sorry or to have another chance.." she held his face again.

He looked at her.

"Listen, Hayami. You like her don't you?" she almost died with the inconvenient truth.

Nevertheless, she still said it. She doesn't want him to stay that way. Even though she still hopes he could find happiness with her.. but that's impossible. Just the way he acts now breaks her heart.

She can't do anything.

Hayami opened his mouth and tried to speak but he couldn't.

She sighed and stood up. She saw Shibamura standing at the window awhile ago. The pony-tailed girl tried to walk away, having been spotted was the worst scenario she could have ever imagined.

"Hey you." Mibuya tossed the medicine kit into Shibamura's hands and the second girl caught it nonetheless.

Shibamura looked at her with a blank face.

"I guess I have to leave." Mibuya said looking at the two.

"Patch things up." she continued while walking away from them.

Shibamura stared at Mibuya for a moment and looked at Hayami. He looked at her too.

She looked away and blushed. As usual.

_This is the worst.. how could I say it's also my fault? Well, I don't really think it's my fault.. if he only listened to me earlier… that shouldn't have happened!_

With her pride as high as mount Everest, she wouldn't admit her flaws.

"S-So.." she uttered.

"About what happened a while ago.." he can't look at her.

"I-it's my fault.. and I'm sorry.." he stood up and bowed his head down.

"N.. well,,," she tried to speak while scratching her cheek.

"W-well.. it's not like that.." she finally tried to look at him.

He looked back with those uncertain blue eyes.

"I mean… let's just move on you know.. we've got another chance… w-well we're lucky, we could practice more and focus more… just don't repeat that again.." she said with trembling hands.

"Thanks.. I really apologize for that.. I'm sorry again…" he continued.

"S-Stop saying sorry… just learn from it!" she got pissed.

"S-sorr.."

"Stop!" she said while blushing.

"O-Okay.."

_She stared at his face, his face with wounds and bruises. She tried to remember anything and realized that her face has no single wound._

She got surprised at the thought.

"I'm gonna clean your wounds so stay still!" she said annoyed and motioned him to sit down.

She quickly cleaned his wounds without saying a thing.

"S-Shibamura-san.. Mibuya-san cleaned that part already.." Hayami jerked.

"Eh?" she got an electric shock with _her_ name.

She suddenly pulled out something out of the medicine kit. Hayami observed her with those baffled eyes.

"Here." She put a band aid on his wound.

"T-thanks.." he blushed.

"T-thanks for _protecting_ me.." she tried to put a smiling face but she just can't, just because her personality is _that_. A girl painted with a blank face.

He just looked at her with sincere eyes.

At that moment, it feels as though they've tied a bond together. Without the need of words or actions, they both felt something between them but can't admit it. They know they had it figured out but they can't let go, control and 'what ifs' surrounds them. And at this moment, they've found something they've been looking for within their hearts, something that no one knows but the two of them. And they don't know that at that moment, they've just let their hearts out.

How about _her_?

_I thought for the moment I saw my rejection.. why do I do this? When I could have already gotten you to love me back.. but still I would rather let go of you than to see you being unhappy with me… I thought I could make you love me… but however hard I try, I can't… why do I still keep on loving you? When would this end? I'm continuously breaking my heart and despite of this.. I will still give you everything… you need.. you want…_

Mibuya's thoughts engulfed her as she ran away with tears falling down her face.

Why does someone just end up hurting?

**END OF CHAPTER 3~**

**a/n: **Thanks for all the reviews I've got. I know I suck at writing war stories. XD It's so unclear after all but I like how it unfolds at the end. REVIEWS ARE NEEDED AND APPRECIATED, JUST DO IT NICELY. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:** I do not own anything. XD **PLEASE REVIEW. :D Thank you very much.**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**CHAPTER 4** – Are You Happy Now?

"Hey." He tried to catch her attention.

"Hey.." She answered back.

"So, how are you _two._.?" She asked him, skeptically.

"Everything's good I guess.." He replied.

"Well t-that's good.." She tried to put a smile.

They walked together at the overpass to go back to their dormitories. The sky is so beautiful, it feels the world is a very peaceful place, with no violence at all.

"Beautiful sunset.." She said suddenly.

He looked at it too.

"Yes.. it looks so calming isn't it? Even though it's the end of the day…" he said sincerely and smiled at her.

She blushed at the sight of his blue eyes. They reflected sincerity.

"Let me hold your groceries." He offered his help to her.

"B-but.."

He got them from her nevertheless.

"T-thanks.." She uttered.

"You look… different today.." He asked her suddenly.

Silence.

"Are you all right?" He asked her again.

Silence.

They continued to walk down the overpass.

Silence.

"Mibuya.." He tried to speak.

She looked at him. Those eyes. _Her _eyes, covered with so much grief.

She looked away.

Deafening silence.

"If you have any problems.. and you think I can help you with it.. or uhm.. just lend you an ear… you can always count on me.." He broke the silence.

"It doesn't matter if I don't understand it.. right?" He looked at her again with sincerity.

"I mean.. those things you have to say… or even though I couldn't give you anything.. any help.. or any advice… well, at least I'm here to listen…" He finally smiled.

"You're undoubtedly talkative today.." She finally answered him, without looking at him.

"Thank you…" She continued, blushing.

She looked at him.

_You are the reason…._

"Am I talkative today? Hee." He smirked.

"I'm just like this when I'm with you, well I'll stop if I'm annoying you." He asked her with that innocent face.

"You look annoying with that face." She tried to concealed her laughter.

"Eh? At least you already laughed." He said.

"Well, you finally laughed and smiled! You just!" He walked in front of her and looked at her face.

"Am I annoying you?" He asked him again with _that _face.

She giggled.

_You always find simple ways to make me happy… small gestures that affect me much… it's funny how you could make me cry and smile at the same time…_

"Maybe we should hurry back, everyone's waiting for us." She smiled at him.

"Well yeah, shall we?" He motioned to put her hands on his arm.

And she did.

Both of them returned at their dormitories. The return trip felt much longer and sentimental and it made both of them wished it would be this way.

"Oh, I will just place these at the academy's kitchen. Oh and I'll call them too, so that we could start the celebration for Takigawa's birthday." He smiled at her.

"Okay then, I'll wait for you here." She smiled back.

While waiting outside, Mibuya saw _her_. Her biggest rival ever, or shall we say mortal enemy?

"Where's everyone?" Shibamura asked her.

"Hayami called them already." She answered numbly.

"Do you like him?" Mibuya asked him, now looking at her with determined eyes.

_How impolite and sudden!_

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know what I mean?"

Shibamura tried to look at her thoroughly, exquisitely. Of course she knows what _she meant_.

"Please don't play with _his _feelings. He likes you too much that he don't know what he's doing.."

"Maybe you should tell him that?" Shibamura answered her irritably.

"You're jealous?" Mibuya looked at her with playful eyes.

"Why should I?" the pony-tailed girl answered back.

"Do you think I could like a guy like him? All goofy and clumsy?" she continued.

"When will you stop fooling yourself?" Mibuya's eyes pierced hers.

"If you won't stop acting that way, he would end up being with me." Mibuya looked at her fiercely.

"You like it that way, don't you?" she continued.

"Or you're just enjoying _using_ someone for your _own_ sake? Oh, I meant _using_ _him_ for you to move on?" Mibuya asked with sarcasm.

Shibamura just stood there, unable to move. She can't think of anything but anguish. Was it because what Mibuya told her was true? _Partly_ true? Or was she really doing this just to occupy her mind with something else? She can't think of anything. She was confused all of a sudden. Her words buried on her chest like daggers.

Shibamura flushed. Angered, she slapped Mibuya heavily, her fingers plastered onto the latter's fair cheeks.

Mibuya smirked at her.

"Are you happy now?"

"Hey, I've just called the others!" Hayami looked at the two of them.

He saw a red mark on Mibuya's face while Shibamura's hands were clenched. He looked at Shibamura, then Mibuya.

Shibamura bowed her head, her eyebrows not pretty to draw.

"Hey… what happened.. here?" He asked to no one in particular.

_Are you happy now?_

The pony-tailed girl walked out without uttering a word while she left _him _there, perplexed.

He stood there staring at her, walking far from him. He can't even fathom the fact that these two girls _might_ be fighting over him. But why would they? Are they serious though? Maybe he's just dreaming or something, because in his whole life, he never imagined to be fighting over with… he just imagined himself stopping the fight, but in this case, how to stop it if _you're_ the cause? Or maybe they are just real rivals. He knows how Shibamura could be kind of sarcastic, not mentioning Mibuya too.

He looked back at Mibuya.

"Did you two just…" He doesn't want to think about it.

Mibuya stared back at him. Her eyes transpire that of regret. She can't even answer him. She knows this would hurt him.

"The others are waiting for us.. I think we should go now.." He started to walk.

"Hayami…" she uttered.

He heard it and stopped. She was tracing his back with her eyes.

"I like you." She suddenly told him.

_What have you done?_

He thought about it for a second and faced her.

"Mibuya…" he gathered his thoughts.

"I'm s-sorry.." he continued.

"But… but I like someone else already." He finished his sentence while looking at the ground.

She was expecting this, right? But why did she still insist on telling it to him? What was she thinking? She was expecting this but why it hurts so much? She was expecting this but still… she hopes him to love her back. She was drowning in her own tears. She tried to wipe it with her hands but it keeps on flowing, flooding her heart.

"I k-know it already." She tried to smile.

"I k-know you would say t-that.." she wiped her tears.

He touched her shoulders. He never wanted this but he thinks it's better that he said it now while giving false hopes. It was just so sudden, yet he feel the need to be really honest. He doesn't want any lies. He doesn't want hurting someone else.

"I guess there's nothing m-much left to do b-but to m-move o-on, you k-know.. find other guys.. w-who deserves m-me. You w-would regret this Hayami Atsushi, you'll say y-you should have picked me." She punched him kiddingly.

"M-Mibuya-san.." he uttered.

"Do y-your best and make her fall in love with you.." she finished and smiled.

She smiled but still sadness could be traced in her eyes. She was expecting this all along.

_Let go._


End file.
